Alvin and Brittany: I Love You
by IHeartTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are best friends ever. When Brittany's Ex, Mark cheats on her, they break up but with Alvin's jealousy, he barges into Brittany;s personal life that she loves someone else. When they confess their love, does that mean they're a couple or is it time to leave that station? #alvittany #simonette #theonor
1. Who Do You Love?

**~ Third Person POV ~**

It was an ordinary day in the place of Los Angeles, California. In the Sevilles, Theodore and Eleanor were watching Meerkat Manor. Simon and Jeanette were studying for their biology quiz. While Alvin was playing video games and Brittany on her phone.

 **~ Alvin's POV ~**

I was playing video games called Zombie Killer Force: The Return of the Dead. I beta my high score and took a break. I left the living room and went to our bedroom and saw Brittany on the stairs, head hung low, burying her face in her paws, sobbing?

I walked to her and saw she was crying. '' Britt? Are you alright?'' Brittany looked up and wiped her tears away as soon as she saw me.'' Y-yes. I'm fine. Now shut up.'' I raised an eyebrow.'' Are you sure?'' I said as I sat next to her. She had a weeping face and shook her head.'' No.''

'' Well, what happened?'' I asked.

She took a deep breath and let the at out of the bag.'' Mark cheated on me.'' I froze. She looked the other way. '' Britt.. I am so sorry.. wow.. come here.''

I gestured her to come into my arms and as she did we hugged as i let her cry into my shoulder.

If it was Breanne, my girlfriend, I would've... I wouldn't care. God and I know who I really love. The girl who is hugging me. That's right. I love Brittany.

I gently broke the hug and wiped her tears. '' Did he say who he cheated on with?'' Brittany shook her head. Weird. She spoke up.

'' I went to his house for our six-month anniversary. His mom answered and said he was in the bedroom. So I went in there, and saw him doing it with.. with..''

Brittany sighed and looked into my eyes.'' Brittany.. Tell me..'' She nodded.'' With... Breanne.''

Wow. Guess it's over with me and Breanne, eh? I hugged Britt again and caressed the back of her head. '' Wow.. Um.. thanks for telling me.'' She shook her head. All of her tears dried off. I grabbed her paw as we stood up.

'' Britt.. get over him.'' She sighed.'' Well... i guess you're right.'' I smiled and lead her outside.

As we walked, we talked. We walked outside, gazing at each other's eyes.'' Britt... I say we go out tonight. As friends of course.'' She smiled.'' I'd love that. Thanks, Alvin.'' She hugged me as I hugged her back.

 **~ Brittany's POV~**

I hugged Alvin. You see I never loved Mark. I mean I did. But just to get my mind of Alvin. I'm in love with him. I love Alvin Seville. Out of nowhere, Mark showed up and slapped Alvin's head. '' Mark!'' I yelled when Alvin groaned. '' What you doing hugging my girl?''

 **~ Alvin's POV ~**

'' She's not your girl Mark.'' Mark angered even more. '' Yes, she is.'' He said bitterly. '' No, I'm not!'' Britt cut in. '' What?!''

'' Mark.. Don't try to act innocent. You cheated on me.'' I saw Mark hesitate. '' Yeah! With my girlfriend.. well with my ex-girlfriend.'' Mark sighed. '' Brittany...'' He touched her arm as I angered furiously and punched him in the arm. He groaned. '' Don't ever touch her!'' Mark slowly got up and tried to hit me as I grabbed his arms, twisted them, as he yelled in a high-pitch voice and threw him off our yard.

Brittany smiled and looked at me. Great I'm in trouble. '' Brittany.. I'm so sor-'' She cut me off and hugged me. '' Thank you, Alvin. You're my hero.''

I smiled.'' Anything for my best friend.'' We both started leaning in, but she froze. '' Um.. thanks again..'' Brittany patted my back and walked away. Ugh! So close!

 **~ Brittany's POV ~**

I walked away. I feel so flustered and weird. Ay! I was so close! I chickened out! I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I sat on my bed and started crying.

Does he love me? Does he not love me? I need him! I continued to cry. Jeanette walked in. I wiped my tears away and growled. '' Ugh! Don't people knock anymore?'' Jeanette flew back in fear. '' Whoa, Britt. Calm down.'' I sighed. '' Sorry, sis. Just feeling woozy right now.'' Jeanette looked at me. '' Britt.. you're not just woozy, something's wrong. I'm your sister, tell me. What's up?''

'' Oh, alright. I love A-A-Alvin.'' Jeanette widened her eyes and closed the door, then sat next to me. '' What? Britt.. wha-? Ho-? H-how? What?'' I rolled my eyes. '' I love my counterpart, alright?''

 **~ Alvin's POV ~**

'' Alright?'' I heard through our room. It was Brittany's voice. I leaned against the door.

 _Back in the room_

'' You love him? How long Britt?'' Brittany sighed.'' Since I met him. I can't live without him. He's sweet charming, nice, kind, handsome, talented. He's my perfect guy, you can say, for me.''

 _Outside with me ( Alvin)_

I grew furious? What?! She just broke up with Mark! She belongs with me, not anybody else. Britt...

 _Back in the room_

'' I can't live without him. I'd die for him.'' Brittany cried. Jeanette hugged Brittany.

 _Outside with me (Alvin)_

'' Aughhh!'' I yelled. Why? Why do you hate me! You deserve me!

Jeanette opened the door and saw me. '' Um.. Hi, Jean.'' I waved my paw. '' Hey, Alvin. Everything alright?'' I put my paw down and stood up.'' Yeah. Totally. I'm fine. Great actually.'' She walked away.

'' Yeah, right.'' I muttered under my breath.

I barge into the room. '' What the hell?!'' Brittany froze and stood up.'' What?''

'' Don't act like you don't know! I heard. Who do you love? Who?''

Brittany looked at me.'' I was hoping to have a mature conversation with you, but clearly it's not gonna happen!'' I grew furious. '' Who were you talking about?!'' I yelled.

'' Why do you care?! '' She yelled. '' You.. you.. you...'' '' Watch it.'' She pointed at me. '' You just broke up with Mark! How could you?''

'' Like i said, why..do..you..care?'' Brittany repeated. I scoffed. '' You know what? I don't care. Enjoy yourself. Become a slut while you're at it.'' She gapped her mouth wide open. '' Jerk!'' I looked at her. '' Let's call of dinner tonight, alright? Don't need any sluts at my table.''

She groaned. '' Ugh! You bet it is! Our friendship is SOOO over!'' She walked into the room and slammed the door.

'' Grr...'' I growled. I heard her crying. '' Stupid Alvin..'' she was sobbing and speaking through her teeth. '' You should care, because the guy I love is...''

 _Who?_

 **~ Dun Dun Dun! Hey! First Chapter! This will at least have 15-30 chapters! This chapter is called : Who Do You Really Love?**

 **Love ya! xoxoxoxo 3 ~**


	2. Big Argument

~ **Alvin's POV ~  
**

I walked downstairs furiously. How? How could she do this? Doesn't she see that I love her? Is she really that dumb? I hear footsteps come down, it's everyone except Brittany. Great. I should really apologize.

'' Hey, Alvin. What's up?'' Ellie came by. '' Hey, Eleanor. Did you hear from Brittany? ''

'' Actually, yeah. She's really ticked off. You jerk.'' My mouth hangs wide.''Eleanor!'' She looks at me.'' What did I do?'' Eleanor stays quiet.'' I got to go.'' I growl and head upstairs.

As I walk upstairs, I curse under my breath. Why'd I yell at the girl I'm in love with? I open the door and she looks at me but then looks at her magazine. I sigh.'' Britt.. let's talk.''

She places her index finger. '' You know what? I don't feel like it. Fortunately, the ''slut'' over here is too furious to talk, alright jack-ass?''

I sigh again.'' Britt.. I'm sorry.'' Brittany raised her eyebrow and stands up. '' Oh, so you're sorry? Well, won't you look at that? You're sorry! Well, I guess that means I have to accept your apology, right?''

My smile grows.'' Really?''

'' No!'' She says. I frown. '' You called me a slut! Augh! How could you? Calling your best friend that? Do you know how much that hurt?'' I stayed in silent. '' Talk to me when you've matured.'' She leaves the room, stomping her feet.

'' Brittany!'' She doesn't even look at me. '' Britt!'' '' Britt! Britt! Brittany!'' She leaves the house and walks to the corner store.'' Fine. Don't look, just listen.'' She ignores me still. '' I'm sorry, alright. I just don't want you doing anything that you'll later regret.'' She ignores me still.'' Whoever you're in love with will never, ever treat you the way i did.''

'' I want you to understand that I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.'' I then run back to the house.

 **~ Brittany's POV ~**

I breathe heavily after he leaves. _He'll be there for me when the rain starts to pour. He'll be there for me like he's been there before. He'll be there for me, cause I'm there for him too._

I leave the store and head for the house, ignoring Alvin. I'm late for dinner anyways. I open the door.'' Hey Dave.'' '' Brittany, you're late.'' I nod.'' I know, very sorry. I want to skip, don't feel so good.''

Dave sighs.'' Alright, head up to your room.'' I head up to find Alvin skipped dinner as well. I give him a ' hmph!' and go to my bed. He curses under his breath. Is that his thing now? Or is it '' I'm the awesome one!'' I roll my eyes.

I stare up the wall until it's time to sleep, I decide to take a shower.

I turn the water on and get in. I feel relaxed and calm and collected. I guess I'm being hard on Alvin. But he called me a slut. I shouldn't be thinking of him. Tomorrow's school and it'll take my mind of everything.

Anyways, I need to practice a song for the Choir concert tomorrow. I haven't figured out a song. I want to do an eighties or nineties song.

Ellie is doing Titanium by David Guetta and Sia and Jeanette is doing Me Myself and I by G-eazy ft. Bebe Rexha with Simon. Alvin is doing I Want To Break Free by Queen and Theodore is doing Love Yourself by Justin Bieber. I don't know what I'm doing!

I sing one of my favorite songs in the shower.

 _(Vocals)_

 _Oh... You can dance_

 _you can jive, having_

 _the time of your life._

 _Woo-ooh, see that girl_

 _watch that scene,_

 _digging the dancing queen._

I then move on to a nineties song.

 _Another head hangs lowly_

 _child is slowly taken_

 _when the violence caused_

 _such silence_

 _Who are we mistaken?_

I realize the clock in the bathroom says it's 8:45. I get out of the shower and brush my teeth for 5 minutes. It's 8:50. I get out of the shower with a towel on and my hair in a bun. Alvin looks but goes on his phone. I give him a death glare and go to the closet and change. I get out in my nightgown and lay down. I sleep a little earlier.

 **~ The Next Day~**

The alarm rings as I go death.'' Augh! Stupid alarm clock!'' I wake up Alvin by accident and walk out of the room into the bathroom to take a shower. I haven't decided which 2 songs I'm going to sing. ''Dancing Queen'' by '' Abba.'' Or '' Zombie'' by '' The Cranberries.''

 **~ At School ~**

I walk and see Mark with his slutty new girlfriend. Augh! And then I see him. He's laughing and talking with another girl. My enemy number 2, Jessica Dirken. She is like the second sluttiest girl ever! She kisses Alvin as he kisses her back. I try to hold back tears but they spill out when I run to the bathroom to find Ellie and Jean in there.

'' Britt!'' They say at the same time. I raise my voice at them.'' What?!'' They jump back in fear. '' What?'' I say more calmly. Eleanor speaks up.

'' It's about Alvin and Jessica, isn't it?'' I nod, crying. '' Britt...talk to him.. you've been ignoring him.'' '' Yes! For a reason!''

'' Britt.. you love him. I'm sure he loves you too.'' Jeanette says.'' You think?'' I ask. They both nod.

I walk outside and see Alvin in front of me. I sneer. I walk away but he grabs my arm. '' Let me go jerk!''

'' No.'' He says. '' I know you saw me with Jessica.'' I blow the bangs off my head.'' Okay, I did. So? Your point?''

'' Shouldn't we talk?'' He says. I scoff.'' About what exactly? Just go do your girlfriend!'' I walk away but he catches up with me.'' Brittany! You know I don't like her!'' I calm down. '' Y-you don't?'' He shakes his head no.

'' Then why'd you kiss her?'' I let go from his grip. '' Because you wouldn't talk to me which we should, now or never.''

'' Never.'' I growl. '' Alvin, this thing happened when you barged in saying that I love someone. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE?!''

'' WELL? TELL ME! YOU WANT TO TALK, LET'S TALK!'' He moves his head around scratching the back of it, chuckling.'' Uh, I don't know. Probably because I care about you!''

The whole school was now watching.

'' Probably because you're my best friend! Probably because I love you!'' I gasp as so did the school.

'' What?!''

He nods.'' You heard me, I LOVE YOU. YOU HAVE NO FRICKIN' IDEA HOW MUCH I'M HURTING. I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY I CARE OF WHO YOU LOVE. ALRIGHT? BUT CLEARLY YOU DON'T LOVE ME. SO WHY BOTHER ANYMORE? I LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE. I'M GLAD MARK CHEATED BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.''

I stood in shock.'' WHY SHOULD I WHEN I LOVE YOU TOO!'' We then calm our voices.'' What?'' he replies. '' I love you too but considering how we behave around each other and how much you've hurt me as well. I'll let it go.''

'' Brittany.. '' He leans in but I pull away.'' No way.'' I snap. '' You've hurt me, I'd rather love you forever and be alone that love you forever but yet still be hurt. I'm sorry, Alvin. But let's just move on.''

 _I'm done._

 **~ Snap! :0. Heyyo! I think they'll be together in chapter 4 or 5. IDK. ilygsfmicd. ( i love you guys so f-cking much i could die. :) byee! ~**


	3. Still Not Gonna Happen, Huh?

**~ Brittany's POV ~ ( By the way there might be a LOT OF SINGING)**

It's 2:40 p.m. The school dismisses us at 3:00. I look at Alvin. He sits right next to me. He has some kind of sad, mopey face on. Oh, my goodness. I feel terrible. But we can't date. It would just get complicated. I need to forget about it.

 **2:45 p.m.**

I look at Alvin. He's still mopey. What are you doing to me, Alvin? I whimper, but hold back my tears.

'' Alvin Seville'' Ms. Ortega calls. It's choir. He's gonna sing I Want To Break Free by Queen. Oh, great. He ants to break free from all this drama. Everyone in the auditorium applauds for him, including me. Did I mention he has his own way of making me feel guilty?

I see him up there, looking down, then looking at _Me_. I sigh and look at him, but he's no longer looking at me, he's looking at everyone.

 _1..2..3.._

 _( instrumental)_

 _..._

 _Alvin:_

 _I want to break free_

 _I want to break free_

I look at him, closed eyes. So cute. I feel horrible! I keep watching and hearing him sing.

 _I want to break free_

 _from your lies, you're_

 _so self satisfied, I_

 _don't need you. I've_

 _got to break free.._

I see he takes the microphone and sings a little more hoarse.

 _God knows, god knows_

 _I want to break free_

I smile. He's singing with passion.

 _I've fallen in love_

 _I've fallen in love_

He's now gesturing hands in his on way.

 _For the first time and_

 _this time I know it's for real_

 _I've got to break free..._

 _God knows, god knows_

 _I've fallen in love-ovee..._

The crowd starts clapping. So do I.

 _It's strange but it's true._

 _I can't get over the_

 _way you love me like you do_

I mouth along the words, tearing a little.

 _But I have to be sure when_

 _I walk out the door, Oh.. how_

 _I want to be free.. oh babehh!_

 _Oh, how I want to be free.. Oh.._

 _how I want to break free!_

 _(guitar)_

Everyone gets up and claps and roaring a little louder. I'm the only one sitting down. I sigh. _Oh, How i want to be free.._. I think.

 _But life still goes on.._

 _I can't get used to living_

 _without, living without,_

 _living without you.._

 _by my side..._

I chuckle and clap. He said that pretty fast.

 _I don't wanna live alone-ooone,_

 _Hey! God knows! Got to make_

 _it on my own._

 _So, baby can't you_ _see?_

 _I start chanting in my head. **Alvin.. Alvin.. Alvin**_

 _I've Got to break freee..._

 _I've GOT to break freee..._

 _I want to BREAK freeee... yea.._

I touch my neck. It's Alvin's necklace. He gave it to me for my birthday 2 years ago. Haven't taken it off since then.

 _I want, I want, I want_

 _I WANT_ _to break freee..._

 ** _( applause )_**

''WOO!'' Everyone roars. I just clap a few times. I'm such a bitch.

'' Next up, Brittany S.'' Everyone applauds for me. Alvin gets off the stage.

I speak.

'' Hello, everyone. Um.. I'd just like to say that thank you for the applause and that I'm dedicating this song to someone very special in several ways. I will sing Careless Whisper by George Michael.'' Everyone applauses again as I look at Alvin. He looks but with an independent look on his face.

 **~ Alvin's POV ~**

I see Brittany. She's wearing a dark red casual v-neck dress party cocktail dress. Her hair is in a ponytail. She looks flawless. The song starts. She has one hand into the microphone, and the other one gesturing her hands down slowly as she sings into the mic.

 _(instrumental ~ Saxophone)_

She vocals. As soon everyone heard the saxophone, they all cheered as she giggled. I'm in love.

 _Woah oh oh oh..._

 _Oh oh ho..._

As soon as she let her voice do the magic, everyone chanted for her and 'wooed'

 _I feel so unsure_

 _as I take your hand_

 _and lead you to_

 _the dance floor._

She sang in an angelic voice.

 _As the music dies,_

 _something in your eyes_

 _calls to mind the sliver screen_

 _and all..it's..sad..goodbyes._

She went to the chorus. Everyone cheered louder than ever. Including me.

 _I'm never gonna_

 _dance again, guilty_

 _feet, have got no_

 _rhythm. Though it's_

 _easy to pretend,_ _I_

 _know you're not_ _a fool._

Everyone clapped their hands very softly but not too soft. She looked at me during the next line.

 _Should've known better_

 _than to cheat a friend_

 _and waste the chance_

 _that I've been given._

She's damn right. Heh.

 _So, I'm never gonna_

 _dance again the way_

 _I danced with you.._

 _oo..oh..oh..ho.._

Everyone was waving their hands to the side slowly, side to side.

 _Time can never mend_

 _the careless whispers_

 _of a good friend_

I mouth along the words, I love Queen.. David Bowie.. Kiss... Damn Yankees

 _To the heart and mind_

 _ignorance is kind_

 _there is no comfort_

 _in the truth_

 _pain is all_

 _you'll find!_

I got up from my seat, I was the only one. Brittany saw me and looked at me. I walked to the stage and sang with her. Everyone roared until our ear drums gave up when they saw me get up there.

 _Me and Britt:_

 _I'm never gonna_

 _dance gain, guilty_

 _feet, have got_

 _no rhythm. Though it's_

 _easy to pretend, I_

 _know you're not a fool._

She let me sing the next part.

 _Should've know better_

 _than to cheat a friend_

 _and waste the chance_

 _that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

I let Brittany sing the last part of the chorus _._

 _The way I danced with you... OH!_

I sang:

 _Never without your love.._

Brittany and I sang the next part strongly and hoarsely.

 _TONIGHT THE MUSIC_

 _SEEMS SO LOUD I WISH_

 _WE COULD LOSE THIS CROWD_

 _MAYBE.. IT'S BETTER THIS WAY_

 _WE HURT EACH OTHER WITH THE THINGS_

 _WE'D WANT TO SAY._

I sang the next few lines. I grabbed her paw and we looked deeply into each other's eyes.

 _We could've been_

 _so good together_

 _We could've lived_

 _this dance forever_

I danced with her romantically.

 _But NO ONE gonna dance_

 _with me..!_

 _Please stayyy!_

I sang that in a high pitchy voice more pitchy than my normal squeaky chipmunk voice. We both sang the rest of the song.

 _And I'm never_

 _gonna dance again_

 _guilty feet have got_

 _no rhythm. Though_

 _It's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

We danced slowly and very romantically. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kept on singing as well.

 _Should've known better_

 _than to cheat a friend_

 _and waste the chance_

 _that I've been given._

I kissed her forehead. She blushed. So adorable.

 _So, I'm never gonna dance again_

Brittany sang the next part without me.

 _the way I danced with you...ooooh!_

We vocalized one more part.

 _Now that you're gone_

 _(Now that you're gone)_

 _Now what I did so_

 _wrong, so wrong_

We sang the last line softly.

 _That you had to_

 _leave me alone.._

We finished and everyone applauded. I looked at her. She let go of my paw. I felt devastated. Still not gonna happen?

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _the way I danced with you.._

 **~ Chapter 3? Is done! Hurrah hurrah! You guys must be annoyed with the singing! XDD Well this chapter is called Still Not Gonna Happen, Huh? LOVE YA BAES 3**


	4. We Belong

~ **Brittany's POV ~**

It was 2:59 p.m. It was time to leave, Dave couldn't pick us up, so we had to walk home. I left the stage, grabbed my bag, and headed for cheer practice. We decided to fool around. My best friends, Kylie, Carmen, and Natalie were humming.

'' Britt!'' They all yelled simultaneously. I looked at them and smiled widely. '' Hey, girls.'' '' Britt, your performance was totally rad!'' Kylie said as I giggled.'' Thanks, girls!'' They all smiled.

'' So...'' Natalie expressed as she got up and grabbed her pom poms as we sat on the bench. '' Sang with Alvin, huh?'' I rolled my eyes and punched her lightly on the arm.'' Girls, we're just friends. Does he love me back? Yes, he does.''

The girls widened their eyes but I ruined it.'' But! But, nothing's gonna happen.'' They frowned. I giggled.

'' Awe, bri-bri, how come?'' asked Carmen. '' Because.. If we broke up.. we wouldn't be friends.. I at least want to be friends.'' The girls nodded in understatement.'' We understand, Britt.''

'' Um, we made a song before you got here.'' Natalie said when the 2 others nodded. I rolled my eyes. '' Alright. Let me hear it. BUT, it better not be about Alvin.'' I pointed my finger at them. I saw that they quickly hesitated. '' What?'' I asked. '' It's about... Him. But it's real funny.'' Kylie said. '' Oh, fine.'' They all turned around and I heard Carmen whisper.'' 1..2..3..''

 _Oh, Brittany,_

 _you're so fine_

 _you're so fine_

I looked as I raised my eyebrow and laughed.

 _You blow_

 _Alvin's mind_

 _Hey Brittany!_

 _ah, ah_

 _Hey, Brittany!_

'' Ta-da!'' They exclaimed. I clapped. '' Amazing! Brilliant!'' I giggled. I look at my phone. 4:29 p.m.'' Oh, crap. It's 4:30. Got to go home.'' They all nodded as I went to my locker room, changed, and left. I got home.

 **~ At Home ~**

'' Ellie? Theo? Jean? Si?'' I yelped through the house. I heard a voice. '' I'm the only one here.'' _Alvin_ said.

'' Alvin.'' I said. He had an awkward look on his face. '' Simon and Jeanette are in Beverly Hills at a science convention. Theodore and Ellie are at the field.'' I smile weakly. I nod and head upstairs.

 **~ Alvin's POV ~**

I watch Brittany as she heads upstairs. I follow her after. I knock on the door.'' Brittany?'' She looks up.'' Hmm?''

'' We need to talk.'' I say briefly. She sighs. '' I know.'' She sits up and looks at me.

I sit down next to her. I hold her paw. '' I know you don't want to be with me-''

'' What? Alvin, honey, It's not because of that. It's just.. what if we broke up? It would be too way too hard for us to be friends.'' She has a weeping face.

'' Brittany..'' I kiss her paw.'' But.. our feelings for each other are gonna grow stronger..'' Brittany sighs.'' Alvin, don't. It can't happen.''

'' I guess you're right. Are we okay?'' I ask. She nods and hugs me.

I look into her eyes. She has beautiful eyes. I smile at her and she smiles back.'' You're amazing, Britt.'' She blushes.'' Thanks, Alvin. So are you.'' She kisses my cheek as I blush.

I start to lean in and so does she. Our lips touch lightly and we press them against each other. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. Our kiss soon tuned more passionate and vigorous. I go on top of her and kiss her even deeper. She starts moaning which turns me on a little. I start moaning as well.

I kiss her even more as I hear the door knob opening. We pull away quickly. It's Simon. Phew. He didn't see us.

'' Simon! Hey, brother.'' He raises an eyebrow at us.'' Are you okay?'' He asks. We both nod at the same time.

'' Alright then.'' Jeanette comes in the room as well. '' Hey, Si.'' Me and Brittany groan. '' Ugh! How many people can fit in this room?!'' I complain.

'' Alvin.. we share this room.'' Jeanette stated like a Ms. Know-It-All. I roll my eyes.'' Yeah, whatever. Just leave.'' '' Alright, pushy.'' Jeanette calls out to me. As soon as they leave, I close the door and continue to kiss Brittany.

I pull her into a loving kiss. We kiss for about how long. I trace her thighs as she tries to suppress her moans but she lets them out. She grabs me into a deep and meaningful kiss and I caress the back of her head, kissing deeper.

 **~ 2 Hours Later ~**

We pull away for hair. I pull a strand of her hair back behind her ear. '' You're so beautiful.' She giggles and pecks my lips.'' Thank you, handsome.'' She compliments me. I chuckle.

I kiss her cheek. '' Alvie?'' She calls my name.'' Yes, love?'' '' Let's not tell anyone about our relationship just yet.'' I smile. I nod. '' Anything you want.'' I lean in and kiss her lips softly. A few minutes later, we pull away.

'' ALVIN! BRITTANY! DINNER'S READY!'' Dave yells from downstairs. We go downstairs. '' Um, Dave?'' I ask.

He turns his head towards us. '' Can we skip dinner? Me and Brittany don't feel so good.'' Brittany nodded along with me.

'' Both of you?'' Dave asked suspiciously. '' Yeah, it's coincidental but true.'' Brittany said. Dave sighs.'' Alright, then. Go upstairs.'' Me and Brittany went upstairs holding paws once we left the room.

 **~ 2 Day Later ~**

I wake up and see that me and Brittany are the only ones in the room. I go downstairs and see that Dave isn't there either.

Though there is a note on the kitchen counter.

It reads:

 _Alvin and Brittany,_

 _Me and the others are out_

 _for the whole day. Please_

 _behave. We'll back around seven or six._

 _~ Dave._

" _Yes!_ '' I exclaimed in my head. A whole day with my girlfriend! Awesome!

I get upstairs with the note and jump on Brittany's bed. She looks so peaceful.

I lay next to her. I start kissing her neck. My lips make from her collarbone to her shoulder.

'' Mmm...'' She moans. She flutters her eyes open. '' A-Alvin?'' '' What are you doing? What if the other see?'' She looks around the room.''W-wait.. Where are they?'' I chuckle and hand her the note I found downstairs.

She reads it and as she is, she starts grinning and smiling. She puts the note down and kisses me deeply. I kiss her back. I moan.'' Mmm..'' We moan.

I kiss her neck and pull away.'' Brittany.. we should stop. You could get pregnant.'' She nods. '' You're right.''

'' Let's go to the park, then.'' I held her paw and led her outside.

'' Brittany.. I bought you this yesterday. Close your eyes.'' I asked her politely. She smiles and closes them. I pull out a Gold Bangle bracelet. It's engraved in the middle, '' You will always be in my heart.'' The heart is an actual gold heart.

'' Open 'em.'' I see her open them and she gasps. '' Oh, Alvin. It's gorgeous. Thank you.'' She kisses my cheek.'' I smile. '' I'm glad you like it, babe.'' We smile at each other. I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead.

 _I love you, Brittany._

 **~ HEYYY! Didn't expect that eh? They're together. AWWWWW. This chapter is called: We Belong.**

 **LOVE YA! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	5. Weekend Getaway

**~ 2 Days Later~ ( Nighttime, 11:15 p.m, )**

 **~ Brittany's POV ~**

It's 11:15 p.m. Alvin's in the bathroom, waiting for me. We made a plan earlier to meet up at this time. I get up and go to the bathroom.

I see him. '' Hey, you.'' I said, flirting. He sees and smiles at me, then pulls me into a kiss. Thank god the bathroom is soundproof. I kiss him back and tug his shirt.

I start making the kiss even more passionate but pull away when I hear the door knob opening again. It's Eleanor. '' Oh, hey guys. What are you guys doing up?'' Eleanor grinned. Me and Alvin hesitated.

'' Uh.. well.. I was in the bathroom and called Brittany because.. s-she.. forgot to flush.'' Alvin says. I widen my mouth and slap him on the arm.'' Alvin.'' I say, gritting through my teeth. '' Ow!'' He says playfully. I roll my eyes.

'' I think I'll leave.'' Eleanor says, leaving the room. He turns around.'' Well, that was fun.'' I say sarcastically, crossing my arms against my chest. Alvin chuckle and takes my paw.'' I'm so sorry, baby.'' '' It's alright.

He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back, smiling through the kiss. I pull away. '' I'm really tired of snaking around.'' Alvin agrees.'' I know, me too.'' Than an idea popped in his head when he snapped his fingers. '' How about we go away this weekend?''

I smile. '' You mean just the two of us?'' He nods. '' We'll just say I have a basketball tournament in Vermont and you have a Fashion designing-er convention in Jersey.'' He says. I grin. '' Mmm... I like.'' I say, with a flirtatious face, kissing him deeply. He holds me. He's so sweet.

 **~ Alvin's POV ~**

I keep on kissing Brittany as I caress her hair. I pull away. '' So when do we tell them?'' I ask. Brittany nods.

I keep on kissing her but then pull away.'' I think we should go to bed, babe.'' She frowns and nods.'' Yeah, you're right.'' We walk to the room and kiss each other goodnight.

 **~ The Next Day ~**

I wake up and smell eggs and bacon. I go to Brittany's bed and wake her up. '' Britt? Brittany? Babe?'' She wakes up. '' What? Oh, it's you.'' She says, as I smile at her. I grab her paw and kiss it.

'' I think we should tell them.'' I say when she smiles. I grab her paw and lead her downstairs.

Dave sees us and smiles.'' Hey, guys. Sit down. Breakfast.'' We smile and do as he says. The Chipettes and Chipmunks eat up.

'' Dave?'' I start. He looks at us. '' Um.. I have to leave in 2 hours because I have a footba-'' Brittany slaps me in the arm. I change my word.'' Basketball tournament and It's for the whole weekend.. in Vermont.'' Dave looks.'' Oh? Well, I guess you can go. Call me when you come back.''

'' Oh? And Dave?'' Brittany asks. He looks at HER. '' I have a designing contest.. in Jersey.'' '' How ironic.'' Dave states.'' You're going away.'' He points at me, I start sweating. '' And you are going away.'' He chuckles.'' It's like if you to were going to a hotel room.'' He laughs. We laugh along nervously.'' Y-yeah...'' We say nervously.

'' You can go, you two. But eat.'' He says and we start eating.

 **~ 3 Hours Later ~**

Me and Brittany are walking to this hotel. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her head. '' I love you.'' I say. She smiles and says it back.'' I love you too. Always.'' I smile as we enter.

 _The Ritz Carlton Hotel- 5 star_

We walk to our hotel room. This is gonna be sweet.

 **~ Sunday ~**

We pack our stuff and head out. I hold her but she pulls away.'' What?'' I say, confused. She looks.'' You saw me while I was in the shower!'' I chuckle. '' I'm sorry, baby. C'mon give me a kiss.'' She rolls her eyes. '' Babe! Give me a little kiss, please?''

I say, showing the puppy eyes and the lip. She giggles and kisses me.

We came in and everyone greeted us. '' You're back! Hey!'' They all said.

'' Um, Alvin?'' Simon calls out. '' Hm?'' I look up.'' Can I talk to you for a minute?'' I put my bags down and head Simon's way.

'' What's up, Bro?'' I say, smiling. '' Well, the ''Ritz Carlton Hotel'' called and someone left their eyelash curler in the bed.'' I hesitate. Oh, great! '' Now, be honest, Did you hook up with a girl?'' Simon asks questionly.

'' Uh, n-no.'' I hesitate. '' Right. Okay, thanks.'' Simon pats me. I chuckle nervously.

 **~ 4 hours Later ~**

We're watching Tv as Brittany walks into the room. '' Um, Jean? Can I borrow your eyeleash curler, I think I lost mine.''

I look over at Simon and he widens his eyes. '' Oh! Oh! Oh!'' Brittany runs to me quickly and helps me grab Simon and carry him to our room.

'' Shh! Simon! They'll hear you!'' Britt yells, whispering. '' You 2? Whe-? H-how? Where?''

I sigh.'' It happened a week ago.'' I say as Brittany nods. '' A WEEK AGO!'' Simon yells. '' Sshh!'' We both shush him.

'' You can't tell anybody.'' Brittany says. '' Yeah, Si. It's going so well and I think it's because it's a secret. Just don't tell anybody'' I say. I look at him. He sighs.'' Alright. I think it's great you two got together.'' I smile at him then at Brittany. She smiles.'' I know.'' She says and then she pulls me into a kiss.

'' Alright! Alright! Enough of that!'' Simon complains as we pull away. '' Sorry.'' Britt apologizes. We all leave the room.

'' What was that about?'' Eleanor asked. '' Nothing, a minor thing.'' Brittany says as me and Simon nod.

'' Did you guys do it?'' Simon asked me in my ear. I put on a disgusting face.'' Simon! No way!'' I whisper-yell.

Great.. Simon found out.

 _Who'll be next?_

 **~ Haiii! This chapter is called : Weekend Getaway! This story is based off friends! Monica and Chandler! 3! LOVE YA! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX SAH QJAT**


End file.
